Take Me To Flavortown
by rickharrisonfan
Summary: Rick Harrison and Guy Fieri go on a date. Yaoi! Don't like don't read. 18 only!


guy fieri sighed. he has been waiting at the resteraunt for his boyfriend, rick, for almost a half hour now! he strummed his fingers across the table rythymically. when suddenly, out of the corner of his eye! he spotted a glistening, wrinkly bald head and he knew that it must be his boyfriend, he one and only Rick Harrison!

"hey babe!" Guy yelled from across the resteraunt, in his angelic voice. Rick looked up and smiled at the sight of the younger man's greasy yet inviting face.

a wave of excitement passed through Guy, because he knew that if this night went well, he would get to show Rick a sexy surprise...

Rick walked over to the table and took a seat beside Guy.

"Hi," he said, planting a soft kiss on the younger man's cheek. he could taste the pizza Guy had been eating earlier, and the thought of the man going down on a huge, thick slice of cheesy pizza goodness was enough to get Rick feeling a little hot and bothered ;)

Rick blushed and silenced those thoughts. He knew that they had just started dating, and that Guy wouldn't nearly be ready for such things...

LITTLE DID HE KNOW that Guy was thinking the exact same thing! They were both so fuckign hard underneath the table! but they couldn't see eachothers dongers because of the table cloth!

both men were getting antsy waiting for their food. Guy sighed:

"I'm so hungry... i sure wish i could chow down on some grub am i right..."

Rick saw an oppurtunity to make a move!

"Well..." he began, "I know something else you could chow down on"

Guy blushed furiously! surely he couldn't mean what he thought he meant?!

Guy leaned in close... "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean..." the older man's voice lowered to almost a purr... "you could chow down on... my throbbing suasage cock...,..,"

Guy Fieri almost fuckin came in his jorts right then, but he held himself out. looks like this night was going to be better than expected...

in the end they ditched the resteraunt and went straight to Rick's pawn shop.

"But babe..." Guy began, "What about your dad? and big hoss?"

"It's ok" Rick said reassuringly, "They're both out right now. It'll just be me, and you, and a large amount of CUM if all goes well;)))"

oh shit! guy was getting harder by the minute! his dick might as well be made of diamonds, the hardest things ever! and Guy knew that to Rick, his dick was just as valuable as diamonds too3

they pulled into the parking lot. Rick marked the pawn shop as closed, and then the two boys ran off to the back room.

Rick grabbed Guy's ass and pulled him into a passionate kiss. their tongues explored eachother's mouths, dancing and intertwining, so fuckig sexy,,

Guy began grinding his crotch into Rick's, and they knew it was time. they were both extremely turned on. they both got naked and they looked eachother up and down... Rick had a mother fuckin monster dong and Guy could NOT WAIT to have it inside him. They resumed their passionate make out session when suddenly Rick pulled away.

"What's wrong daddy?" Guy said worriedly.

Rick winced at the pet name.

"I don't have any lube in the shop".

Guy smirked. "don't worry, I had something else planned."

Guy found his discarded jorts and pulled a little bottle out of the pocket.

"What's that? Some kind of lube?" Rick asked

"even better. this is a vial of hamburger grease. it adds a little extra flavour ;)"

Rick blushed.

"You can watch me stretch myself out for u daddy... i don't mind" said Guy seductively

Guy poured the hamburger grease onto his fingers, and then inserted them one at a time into his ass. all Rick could think about is how much he wanted to be INSIDE of the younger man...

Guy pulled his 3 greasy fingers out of his dripping hole with a seductive wink.

"I'm ready... for you to take me to flavortown";)

Rick wasted no time. he grabbed Guy Fieri's meaty thighs and pulled him onto his cock. Guy gasped at the sensation. he had never felt anything like this before... Rick was so big and could fill him up completely! Guy moaned out ricks name, and with that Rick went fuckin hog wild on that ass,, slamming in and out like there's no tomorrow. they were both greasy and sweaty as hell and they were SO CLOSE to COMPLETION...

"d-daddy!" guy yelled! "I'm gonna- I'm g-gonna-"

"say it" Rick grunted, as he was totally fixated on how beautiful the man looked in front of him. Guy Fieri's mouth was wide open, moaning loudly, thank god big hoss wasn't in the shop today, guy looked like a freaken hentai girl it was so dam hot

"AHH I'm gonna... im...!"

"Say it!" Rick said again, louder.

"DADDY I'm gonna- I'm gonna CUM!" guy said, as his fat dick spilled his juicy cum all over Rick. Rick fucked him all through his orgasm, until Guy was an oversimulated mess.

a few more thrusts and Rick finished as well, and Guy's asshole was a mixture of cum, grease, sweat, and Ricks sensitive dong. Rick pulled out slowly, watching as guy lazily layed back onto the table.

Rick layed a kiss onto Guy's forehead. then he left the room to go clean himself up. but when he exited the back room! he saw big hoss and his dad sitting at the counter, and the pawn shop full of customers! i guess they'd come back in the middle of the sexy yaoi session that had just happen?

"o fuck" said rick.

he was also still naked.

"I'm proud of you, son." said ricks dad.

"Even i could never get with someone as hot as Guy Fieri. I just had to settle for your mother."

Rick was confused, but happy that his dad was proud of him. all the customers were clapping and cheering for Rick and Guy Fieri.

the end


End file.
